Using a the SERCaMP technology that we previously developed, we show that both a cafeteria diet and high fat diet cause ER calcium dysfunction in rat liver. The dysregulation of ER calcium is implicated in wide variety of disease states. Our findings provide a possible mechanism by which liver function is altered in response to excessive fat in the diet. Our findings our published in the Journal of Hepatology. We describe the characterization and development of multiple transgenic tools that express a near-infrared fluorescent protein (IRFP) in neurons as a reporter of transgene expression. The longer wavelength of light used for visualization offers many advantages over other fluorescent reporters used for neuroscience applications related to understanding the cellular basis of addiction. This work was published in J Neuroscience Methods. In collaboration with Geoffrey Schoenbaum (NIDA) and Marisela Morales (NIDA), we developed a transgenic rat that selectively expresses Cre-recombinase in the GABAergic neurons. Using the rat, they were able to show how GABAergic neurons in the lateral hypothalamus encode reward predictions related to learning. This transgenic rat has been requested by over 50 laboratories world-wide. This work was published in Current Biology. In collaboration Yavin Shaham (NIDA) we examined the role of histone deacetylase 5 expression in the dorsal striatum on the incubation of methamphetamine craving. this work is published in Biological Psychiatry. In collaboration with Mike Michaelides (NIDA) we found that clozapine is the active ligand for DREADDS. This work is published in Science. In collaboration with Drs. Koob and Leggio, we developed and characterized a ghrelin receptor knockout rat. This work is published in Int J Obes (London). In collaboration with Dr. Mikko Airavaara we discovered that naloxone and its enantiomer can be administered intranasally post-ischemia to a rat to reduce inflammation and improve recovery in a rodent model of stroke. This work is published in eNeuro. In collaboration with Dr. Bruce Hope, we expolored parameters of microspheres that help mediated their internalization into neurons. This work is published in Cell Mol Neurobiol.